


Свободный наемный дендарийский гарем

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dendarii Fleet, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mercenaries, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Awaiter</p><p>Клиент нанимает «Ариэль» для простейшего задания: доставить его самого и его багаж с Лайрубы на Бету. А на Лайрубе — такие пляжи! и такой щедрый на гостеприимство шейх!<br/>Примечание: таймлайн — между романами «Братья по оружию» и "Танец отражений»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободный наемный дендарийский гарем

Свободный наемный флот всегда заинтересован в новых заказах, даже при наличии регулярных платежей от «традиционного нанимателя». И капитан Иллиан уже раз сорок намекал Майлзу, что когда нет заданий от Имперской службы безопасности, брать контракты на стороне полезно: Дендарийскому флоту нужно прикрытие, и одновременно не помешает пополнить флотский бюджет не за счет имперской казны.

Майлз в глубине души побаивался коммерческих миссий, зная за собой наследственную неспособность к выгодным финансовым предприятиям, но был готов умеренно рискнуть. В конце концов, не всегда же флот получает тройную оплату за одно и то же задание, как при операции на Ступице Хеджена.

В этот раз заказ принес Бел Торн. Его «Ариэль» простаивал уже три недели, команда и взвод десантников откровенно скучали. 

Майлз внимательно прочитал условия контракта, потолковал с Белом, и они дружно пришли к выводу, что перед ними просто конфетка, а не работа. Никакой политики, никаких силовых операций. И это не похищение, не эвакуация, а всего лишь помощь в легальной транспортировке гражданского лица. Бетанец Фитц Орфано просил доставить его багаж и его самого с Лайрубы на родину. 

Заказчика капитан Торн восторженно характеризовал с самой лучшей стороны:

– Фитц — это нечто особенное! Совершенно феноменальный тип – ученый, путешественник и автор популярнейшего блога. Мы были знакомы в колледже, вместе слушали курс, – тут Бел сделал неопределенный знак рукой, – по бетанскому психоанализу, и уже тогда было ясно, что из него выйдет ого-го что. Так и есть, теперь Фитц блистает в исторической лингвистике и одновременно знаменитость на головидении. 

Майлз поразмыслил и не нашел ничего опасного в исторической лингвистике, чем бы конкретно та не занималась. Складывалась вполне цельная картинка – фанатично увлеченный ученый ищет общие для человечества корни слов в новых редких диалектах, летает на дальние миры, проводит исследования, записывает неологизмы и нестандартные идиомы. Всем бы так!

– И какие же проблемы у почтенного ученого мужа с отъездом на родину? В заказе подозрительно мало подробностей. «Желательна небольшая частная транспортная компания» и все. В чем подвох?

– Я написал Фитцу и получил весьма детальный ответ, – Бел явно подготовился и был готов рассказать. – Согласись, это нормально, что за два года Лайрубе человек, цитирую, «обрастает барахлом». К тому же это сугубо непрактичная, творческая личность, у которой любые сложности, включая бытовые мелочи, вызывают растерянность и головную боль.

Майлз удивленно поднял брови: 

– О каких конкретно мелочах идет речь? 

– Во-первых, у него нестандартный багаж. Как заядлый коллекционер, Фитц хочет вывести на родину дорогущий тюнингованный флайер, но где-то выяснил, что нельзя отправлять такой ценный груз курьерской доставкой. В письме были голоснимки этого флайера, ох, скажу я тебе... Выглядит ну очень роскошно – цвет «золотой мед», весь переливается. А мощность двигателя… еще немножко, и было бы как у «Ариэля»! Фитц панически боится, что эту красоту при перевозке непременно «потеряют». А то, что бетанские страховые компании исправно платят в таких случаях, только на руку угонщикам.

Майлз прикинул и согласился, что тревога их потенциального разового нанимателя не лишена смысла. 

– А второй нюанс в том, что у Фитца небольшие проблемы с местными экзотическими традициями, – продолжил Бел. – Фитц сейчас в гостях у крайне дружелюбного шейха, гостеприимство которого не знает границ. И каждый раз, когда Фитц начинает заговаривать об отъезде, шейх страшно обижается. Потому ему требуется частный перевозчик, который поможет решить обе проблемы сразу. Ведь если за ним прибудет специальный корабль, то шейх при своей любви к праздникам никак не сможет отказать бетанскому гостю в радости отправиться в круиз. Ну, и проводы гостей займут не больше недели. Меньше нельзя, таковы традиции. Но местная кухня — очень вкусная, я специально уточнял. 

Бел мечтательно облизнулся.

– И никакой стрельбы и никакого насилия, – подвел итог Майлз.

Миссия была настолько простой и незамысловатой, что было решено лететь малой командой, оставив катера и десант и освободив трюм для перевозки чудо-флайера. 

Проблема оказалась в другом: желающих побывать на роскошной курортной планете на флоте моментально оказалось хоть пруд пруди. Наемники, едва посмотрев ролики с видами райских садов у моря, чуть не передрались за право участвовать в операции. Рядовой Данио попытался ради этого дать взятку натурой капитану Торну. Лейтенант Чодак, который отводил Данио на гауптвахту, ворчал под нос, что если бы этот номер прошел, то он сам был бы первым в длинной очереди желающих к капитану.

Майлз был вынужден принять волевое решение. Он объявил приказ по флоту: золотыми пляжами Лайрубы будут премированы наиболее отличившиеся в последней операции дендарийки. Хотя и подразумевалось, что в операции будет участвовать капитан Бел Торн (женщина только наполовину), а руководство возьмет на себя сам адмирал Нейсмит. Наемники-мужчины взвыли, обвиняя командующего флотом в злоупотреблении властью и сексизме, но тут Ки Танг выступил в защиту этой идеи с такой пламенной речью, что Майлз поневоле задумался, не склонен ли начштаба провернуть какую-нибудь авантюру в его отсутствие. Но Ки оказался человеком не того сорта. Он деликатно поделился с Майлзом заветными планами провести полный цикл работ по профилактике гравитационных орудий и силовых аппаратов плазменных зеркал, и Майлз успокоился.

Итак, участием в операции по вывозу частного клиента с планеты Лайруба были премированы капитан Елена Ботари, лейтенант Сэнди Геральд и сержант Таура. Майлз искренне жалел, что коммандер Элли Куинн в тот момент выполняла отдельное задание и не могла составить им компанию. 

***

«Ариэль» прибыл на Лайрубу без приключений. Всю дорогу девушки в компании Бела Торна обсуждали пляжные моды и регулярно уединялись ради примерки купальников, а также дружно (за исключением Тауры) сели на диету и на ужине не появлялись. Таура уничтожала их порции, мурлыкая от удовольствия. Бел по вечерам бывал непривычно задумчив и всего четыре раза звал Майлза пить чай при свечах, да и то неуверенно, без обычного задора. Майлз неизменно соглашался на чай, но без свечей и без продолжения ужина в спальне.

Первая проблема замаячила на горизонте при прохождении пограничного контроля. Да, документы дендарийцев и все требуемые визы на посещение независимой монархии Лайруба были рассмотрены и признаны годными. Но оказалось, что на этой отсталой планете настолько уважают женщин, что не могут принять их у себя без соответствующего эскорта сильного пола. 

– Со всем моим уважением и безграничной симпатией! – завывал смуглый таможенный офицер. – Никоим образом такое невозможно! Это немыслимо и неприлично! Такие великолепные дамы обязаны пользоваться особым уважением! У каждой должно быть минимум трое мужчин! – И он принялся загибать пальцы: – Один, чтобы открывать двери перед госпожой! Второй, чтобы нести ее багаж! Третий, чтобы оттеснять толпу желающих предложить госпоже свое состояние, руку и сердце! 

Майлз попытался спорить. Но его вкрадчивые, обычно такие эффективные, интонации не подействовали, и через час он незаметно для себя перешел на крик. А потом охрип. Бел Торн тоже пытался спорить и привел штук пятнадцать несокрушимых, веских доводов, но без толку. Елена пригрозила таможеннику оружием. А Тауру им пришлось оттаскивать втроем – ей ужасно захотелось наглядно продемонстрировать, что кому-кому, а ей охрана не требуется. Наконец, Майлз схватился за голову и попросил вызвать джексонианского консула.

Консул прибыл через час и проявил чудеса красноречия. Он первый раз в жизни слышал название «Свободный Дендарийский наемный флот», но экспромтом произнес пламенную речь о том, как работники этого славного предприятия, зарегистрированного на Архипелаге Джексон, исправно платят налоги и имеют полное право на отдых в любом составе и в любой компании. 

Таможенный офицер не менее страстно побился головой об украшенные изящной росписью стены офиса космопорта и еще раз объяснил полную невозможность такой неделикатной и недостойной ситуации для столь великолепных сотрудниц блистательного джексонианского предприятия. 

– Не могу навлечь такой позор на всех взрослых жителей Лайрубы, – заявлял он, утирая пот, – не могу опорочить всех моих уважаемых предков и будущих потомков, включая родственников до седьмого колена!

Майлз никак не мог понять, что нужно этому страстному темнолицему человеку, чья расшитая золотом форма явно могла соперничать с родовыми мундирами барраярских графов. Он отвел консула в сторону и уточнил: 

– Они что, требуют с нас взятку за штамп в паспорте? 

Но консул с негодованием отверг такую возможность: 

– Адмирал, такое здесь немыслимо! Прямая коррупция на Лайрубе традиционно карается смертью. Представьте себе, чиновники могут принимать в подарок только сладости. Вы бы знали, как я теперь ненавижу халву!

Майлз сочувственно покивал.

– Все дело в местных традициях, – продолжил консул. – Сопровождать даму обязан супруг, близкий кровный родственник или официальный опекун. Но есть вполне легальный выход из ситуации. Вы, адмирал, можете объявить всех присутствующих здесь дам собственными женщинами. Что по сути корректно, так как вы в качестве работодателя заботитесь об их благополучии и целости и обеспечиваете материально. Не так ли? 

Майлз искренне удивился такому юридическому выверту и пошел советоваться со своей командой. 

К его удивлению и ужасу, новость, что все они будут изображать его личный гарем, вызвала буйный восторг у всех. Включая капитана Торна, который первым закричал «ура». Майлз с тревогой поглядел на Елену, но та заливисто смеялась, а, встретив его взгляд, послала ему воздушный поцелуй – но все же, отводя руку от губ, согнула все пальцы, кроме среднего. Таура и Сэнди начали демонстративно прихорашиваться и причесываться, а Бел принялся упрашивать Елену поделиться кофточкой, потому что у них один размер бюста.

Попытки Майлза поискать другое решение проблемы встретили у команды дружный отпор. «Адмиральский гарем — это же круто», – мечтательно сформулировала вечно застенчивая Сэнди Геральд.

Едва услышав заверения, что все присутствующие, кхе-кхе, дамы принадлежат присутствующему здесь адмиралу Нейсмиту и находятся под его личной охраной, таможенник взял под козырек, и через полчаса смущенный Майлз, окруженный четырьмя счастливыми женами, покинул космопорт. 

***

Резиденция шейха, чьим гостеприимством пользовался их клиент, находилась в трех часах полета, поэтому было решено переночевать в гостинице. Скромный пятиместный номер с отдельными спальнями обошелся в кругленькую сумму, но Майлз был счастлив, что может запереться и больше не слышать радостных воплей команды. 

Его гарем устроил небольшой праздник, затребовав ужин и выпивку в номер. Местная музыка привела их в восторг, они устроили танцы и завели караоке. Ближе к полуночи Бел и Таура предприняли попытку выломать дверь его комнаты, требуя выполнения супружеского долга. Майлз почти был готов отпереть и применить табельный парализатор, но более трезвые Елена и Сэнди каким-то удачным образом урезонили буянов, и на время все стихло. 

Майлз безуспешно пытался заснуть, когда пробравшаяся через балкон Таура возникла у его кровати. Она грозно нависала над ним, похожая на безмолвного джинна, появившегося из бутылки. Доводы Майлза, преподнесенные самым убедительным шепотом, она слушать не стала, и растворилась в темноте только после того, как получила желаемое. Лишь тогда Майлз задремал.

Время шло к рассвету, когда в комнату Майлза неизвестным ему образом проник трезвый на вид Бел в кружевной ночнушке. Он тоже не стал вслушиваться в крайне разумные доводы Майлза. 

Было уже светло, когда пришла злая и невыспавшаяся Елена, выставила блаженно улыбающегося Бела и заперла дверь Майлза на ключ, чтобы дать всем хоть немного отдыха… 

***

На следующий день выяснилось, что Сэнди нездоровится. Похмелье наградило ее сильнейшей мигренью, ей требовался покой и свежий воздух. Так, по крайней мере, Майлзу твердо объяснили Елена и Таура. 

– Если наш бетанский друг живет тут два года, он ведь будет не против подождать еще день? – резонно вопросила Елена и отправила Бела договориться по комму о визите через пару-тройку дней.

Против был Майлз, но все решилось без его участия. Экипаж активно принялся за лечение лейтенанта Геральд, которой были прописаны солнечные ванны, купания в морской воде и легкие напитки. В гостинице команда появлялась только к вечеру, чтобы продемонстрировать адмиралу Нейсмиту загар. После ужина Сэнди и Елена уходили в свои комнаты отдыхать, а Бел и Таура играли в карты, и выигравший шел охранять сон адмирала.

Только через три дня, когда отчаявшийся Майлз сообщил, что в доме шейха есть бассейны с горками, состояние Сэнди улучшилось настолько, что экипаж моментально собрал чемоданы и доложил о готовности к выезду.

Через пару часов арендованный ими минивэн приземлился посреди роскошного сада с фонтанами и абстрактными скульптурами из полудрагоценных камней. 

Сам шейх встречал их на пороге, окруженный домочадцами и многочисленной прислугой. Он был таким, каким и положено быть шейху — высокий, смуглый, солидный мужчина с кудрявой бородой и огромными фиолетовыми глазами. Минут сорок, сопровождая себя изящными приветственными жестами, он произносил витиеватые фразы наподобие: «С безграничным счастьем приветствую вас в моем скромном жилище, о прославленный адмирал Нейсмит! Радость, наполняющая меня, столь велика, что подобна бездонному океану, омывающему земли прекрасной Лайрубы. Я со смирением и благодарностью судьбе предлагаю вам и вашим спутницам все, что имею: мой дом, и моих белоснежных верблюдов, и моих жен, дабы вы могли скромно отдохнуть после великих побед, которые воспевает вся Галактика!»

Потрясенный восторженным приемом Майлз все же взял себя в руки и выступил с ответной скромной речью минут на пятнадцать, отмечая славу и величие самого шейха, бесконечной череды его царственных предков, начинающих свой счет от земных богов, а также ближайших родственников шейха и его неисчислимых потомков. Таура пришла в полный восторг и начала улыбаться своей самой широкой улыбкой на четыре клыка, обе дендарийки приветливо кивали, а Бел, не иначе как от волнения, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на блузке.

И в этот торжественный момент в дверном проеме возникла изящная фигура во всем белом. Золотые волосы были убраны в сетку, сияющую бриллиантами, на длинной шее порхали гравитационные драгоценности, а руку от плеча до локтя обвивала сияющая всеми цветами миниатюрная бусинная ящерица.

– Кого я вижу! Малыш Белли! Сколько же можно тебя ждать, зая! Иди ко мне, я тебя поцелую! – проворковала роскошная фигура в белом. 

Вид клиента поверг Майлза в шок, а девушки просто застыли, изображая скульптурную группу «Наяды на привале». Капитан Торн вытаращил глаза, нервно застегнул верхнюю пуговицу и решительно пошел обниматься.

Майлз с удивлением смотрел на двух бетанских гермов, чинно и с преувеличенным восторгом чмокающих воздух возле щек друг друга. Бел в последние дни увлеченно изображал красотку, но куда ему было до своего давнего знакомого! Тот выглядел роскошной супермоделью, а вовсе не скромным ученым, имущество которого подрядились вывезти дендарийцы. 

***

По поводу приезда дорогих гостей были устроены торжества. Заиграла тягучая громкая музыка, моментально были накрыты столы и поданы экзотические закуски и тропические фрукты. А затем появились горячительные напитки и множество красивых женщин в лайрубских танцевальных нарядах.

Коллективные песни и танцы под непрерывную смену блюд продолжались до утра. У Сэнди Геральд обнаружился шикарный голос, и все хотели петь вместе с ней. В небе висели синие луны, а на апельсиновых деревьях покачивались в такт музыке круглые светящиеся плоды размером с арбуз.

Досточтимый Фитц Орфано блистал, как все семь местных лун вместе взятые. Он — скорее оно или она — был центром празднества, от него невозможно было отвести взгляд. Он излучал роскошную и изысканную сексуальность столь невероятной силы, что если бы в саду летали комары, то они бы падали, сраженные наповал. Последнее, что как следует разглядел Майлз, была тающая от смущения и удовольствия Таура, которой Фитц наговорил кучу комплиментов, соблазнительно смеясь и напористо кокетничая. А потом Майлз почувствовал, что последний бокал вина был лишним, и ему лучше бы прилечь.

Назавтра Майлз пришел в себя только к вечеру, так тяжело ему далось похмелье. Желудок взбунтовался, голова упорно кружилась и болела. Бел Торн преданно ухаживал за ним и подробно рассказывал о том, чем сейчас занимается команда. В списке были косметические процедуры, гравитационные бани, низкомолекулярный спа и что-то еще, названия чему Майлз не знал и не хотел знать; в общем, девушки вкушали прелестей местной гаремной жизни и совершенно не скучали. Зато сам Бел, судя по всему, прятался от нанимателя. Он несколько смущенно признался Майлзу, что Фитц ведет себя вовсе не так, как в их молодые годы, да еще и шейх ужасающе ревнует его ко всему на свете. 

Шейх навестил больного и в краткой приветственной речи, минут так на пятнадцать, пожелал здоровья адмиралу и его любимой жене. Бел от такого определения пришел в совершенный восторг и сидел с блаженной улыбкой. Шейх проникся искренней симпатией к Майлзу, осторожно намекнув, что их с адмиралом сближает страсть к бетанским гермам. И еще – интерес к галактическим инвестициям, но Майлз был слишком слаб, чтобы присоветовать что-то, кроме стабильно высокомаржевых акций комаррских торговых флотов.

В честь высокого гостя, адмирала Нейсмита, был объявлен следующий торжественный ужин. Майлз старательно убеждал себя не заводиться и не считать это явным издевательством лично над ним. Он мужественно сел за стол, но местные пряности вызывали у него дичайшую аллергию, а от музыки начиналась мигрень. Оставалось надеяться, что хоть его девочки проводят тут время хорошо…

***

Гуляя по дворцу, Елена невольно загляделась на вышитые шторы и украшенные бисером гобелены – и моментально вспомнила, как в детстве летом гостила в Форкосиган-Сюрло, где жены оруженосцев поголовно увлекались вышивкой. И как они всей толпой пытались привить ей любовь к традиционному женскому рукоделию, причем совершенно безрезультатно.

– Это же все ручная работа! – удивилась она вслух, – Какой ужас!

– Вам настолько не нравится? – грустно спросил чей-то нежный голос. – Ох, конечно, вы правы. Все швы кривые, а я безрукая.

Елена оглянулась и увидела девушку, а вернее, девочку лет двенадцати. Ее глаза были на мокром месте, и она уже шмыгала носом. Елена спохватилась:

– Что ты, что ты! Мне очень нравится, это потрясающе... Наверное, ты уйму времени на это потратила. Это же огромный труд, ты просто молодчина!

– Правда? – слезы мгновенно высохли. – Да, вот крокодил в углу вроде получился, а эти поганые маргаритки, глаза бы мои их не видели… – девочка сердито топнула ногой.

– Крокодил как живой! Он такой… – Елена тщательно подбирала эпитет, – …такой аккуратный! 

– И зуб не кривой? – деловито уточнила вышивальщица.

– Совершенно не кривой! Кстати, а ты кто?

– Я — Жасмина, младшая жена. То есть, стану ей, когда вырасту, – теперь юная лайрубка уже улыбалась. – Но пока я должна учиться и постоянно вышивать. Ненавижу вышивку! Хуже нее только халва. А вы все – космический наемный гарем, да? 

Елена рассмеялась:

– Вроде того! Все мы служим в Свободном наемном флоте. Но заняты вовсе не тем, что обычно делают в гареме, а летаем в космосе и обычно спасаем людей. А иногда – целые планеты.

– Ой, как здорово! Я тоже хочу быть наемницей и летать по разным планетам! – Жасмина захлопала в ладони. – А нас вы тоже спасете?

– От кого? У вас что-то случилось, вы попали в беду? 

Елена встревожилась. Хотя девочка выглядела благополучно, по виду была здорова, да и одета по возрасту, но мало в какие неприятности она могла попасть! И не одна, судя по этому «мы».

– От змеищи, что присосалась к нашему господину, и хочет его убить, – деловито объяснила та. – Мы тогда овдовеем и все поедем жить в летнюю резиденцию. А там совсем тоска и полный отстой.

– Тебе это старшие жены про змеищу рассказали? И кто она такая?

– Совсем даже не она, а оно! И оно не человек, а ящер, потому что я учила зоологию и знаю, что только пресмыкающиеся бывают двуполыми. Еще рыбы, но они не считаются. Увезите это из нашего дома, а то случится ужасная беда, – серьезно попросила Жасмина.

Елена хорошенько обдумала это вопрос и со всей осторожностью пообещала: 

– Я очень надеюсь, что герм Фитц уедет вместе с нами. Но ты зря считаешь, что люди не бывают гермафродитами. Третий пол – это еще не преступление. 

Девочка упрямо пожала плечами.

– А откуда ты знаешь, что оно хочет убить твоего па… ой, твоего будущего мужа? 

– Сама видела! У него специальный яд есть, оно его в еду тайком сыплет. Я два раза уже тарелку опрокидывала! И ваш муж ведь тоже отравился, да? Он ведь не такой большой и сильный, как наш господин шейх, много ли ему надо! Ой…

Раздались шаги и голоса, похоже, к ним приближались другие обитательницы гарема. Жасмина попятилась и быстро убежала.

Вот незадача! С одной стороны, девочка уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы ее наблюдения имели смысл. С другой – свои наивные рассуждения она может заимствовать от невежественных и предвзятых собеседников. И все же… пожалуй, не помешает собрать побольше информации о досточтимом Фитце.

***

Таура была в восторге от массажа с обертыванием, и от массажа ног, и от массажа головы. И еще – от массажа в меду, в финиках, в шоколаде и в лепестках жасмина, когда над ней трудились сразу три самых рослых массажиста. И от маникюра для когтей. Но все-таки размять ее даже втроем толком не смогли, а тело требовало нагрузки. Она попросилась в тренажерный зал, но ей там сразу сделалось скучно: конечно, скамеечки тренажеров были все обтянуты змеиной кожей и шелковым бархатом, а гантели покрыты гравированной вязью, но их тяжесть! Штангу в максимальном весе она брезгливо отодвинула, подхватив двумя пальцами. По ее настоятельной просьбе ее проводили в зал попроще, где занимались охранники гарема; правда, предварительно уверив, что все они химически кастрированы на время службы, и ни один не обидит прелестную госпожу. В ответ на это Таура роскошно улыбнулась, демонстрируя белоснежные клыки. 

В простой мужской качалке она без труда нашла все, что ей было нужно, и получила привычный кайф от физической нагрузки. Прикрыв дверь кабинки, она нежилась под горячим душем, и вдруг сквозь шум воды расслышала разговор. 

– …Мурх пропал, уже два дня его нет. Как думаешь, он сбежал?

Таура невольно насторожила свои замечательные большие уши. 

– А какой смысл сбегать до аванса? – отозвался другой голос.

– И до окончания контракта! Пока мы все равно что евнухи, что на воле делать? 

– Но в здании его точно нет. Я всюду искал. Как думаешь, мне доложить? Или не мое это дело?

– А может его шеф куда-то отправил?

– Тогда бы такое трепло, как Мурх, непременно рассказал, не удержался! Давай посмотрим, его шмотки все тут? 

– А он нам точно не вломит за то, что мы в его вещах копаемся?

– Да я его сам!..

Таура услышала треск дверцы шкафчика, ругательства и жаркое обсуждение, после которого все трое спорящих сошлись во мнении, что вещи-то похоже все на месте, и даже дорогое хроно пропавший с собой не взял. 

Подождав, пока охранники вышли, Таура приоткрыла взломанную дверцу и тоже изучила содержимое шкафа. Вещи как таковые ее не интересовали, зато она старательно принюхалась. Ведь создатель будущих универсальных солдат снабдил их полезнейшим свойством – нюхом, пригодным для выслеживания противника.

Запах пропавшего охранника был резким и узнаваемым – определенно, он не был большим любителем гигиены. Но поверх него чувствовалась тонкая оригинальная нотка, в которой Таура опознала модные духи их нынешнего нанимателя.

Никем не задерживаемая, Таура побродила по коридорам цокольного этажа. Ароматов там было множество, но, когда запах Мурха слабел, она возвращалась и вновь брала след, как настоящая гончая. Он повел ее по лестнице вниз, по служебному коридору, потом в гараж. Химическая вонь очистителя, электролита, топлива и смазки чуть не заставили ее бросить это дело, но запах вывел ее к дверце с кодовым замком, ведущую на технической уровень. Кстати, подобрать код, нажимая на самые затертые кнопки, было элементарной задачей. 

Технический туннель был довольно широк, а по сравнению с подвалами Риоваля был и вовсе уютным местом. Короба с коммуникациями, трубы на потолке и рельсы на полу. Таура прошла всего с десяток метров, как запах шибанул ей в нос. Под трубами лежало что-то завернутое в резиновый коврик. Она потянула за край и взглянула в тусклые мертвые глаза Мурха.

*** 

Сэнди наслаждалась видом своих свеженарощенных ногтей. В отличие от Элли Куинн, она не имела дурной привычки грызть ногти, они и так не слишком охотно росли. Чтобы грызть, надо чтобы было что грызть! А вот такую искусно созданную красоту портить было просто преступлением. Длинные, сияющие голографическим блеском и при этом безумно естественные и шикарные. Даже на пляж с ними идти не стоит… пока. Там же песок, море, солнце — все эти безусловные враги красоты ногтей. И за вилку и нож браться нельзя дня два, не меньше, а уж за орехи в сахаре! Ох, чем бы заняться?

Сэнди подумала и решила, что надо бы сходить в гости к Фитцу. Вчера они так дивно поболтали вдвоем! И вечером смогут снова попеть дуэтом. У самой Сэнди хорошо получается вести верхнюю партию, а у Фитца шикарный мягкий тенор. Пение действует очень волнующе, оно сближает с человеком, возникает ощущение, что знаешь его всю жизнь. Голос Фитца пробирает до глубины души, и у него такие сияющие и прекрасные глаза!

Сэнди точно никогда не видела таких красивых людей настолько близко, а тем более – ни разу в жизни не становилась объектом такого машинального, но мастерского соблазнения. Конечно, она не обольщалась на этот счет: Фитц играет с ней, возможно, от скуки, умело и совершенно безобидно, Сэнди ведь не дура, голову от красивого герма не потеряет!

Возле двери в покои Фитца она притормозила. Здесь не «Ариэль», она в доме недавний гость, и никто пока не сканировал ее ладонь. Значит, если она приложит руку, то дверь ее, скорее всего, не опознает. Значит, придется доставать комм и звонить, а как же ногти?! Нет, ни за что. Может, ей покричать в окошко? Вот это… второе от угла, нет, третье. Сэнди подобралась поближе, разглядела неплотно прикрытую створку – и услышала оттуда голос Фитца, непривычно резкий и злой:

– Дубина необразованная! Идиот! Дурак в вакууме! 

– Тише ты! Давай попробуем еще раз. Вводи пароль, вот… и ищи закрытые записи. 

Сэнди не узнала этот голос, но говорил мужчина.

– А ты уверен, что не останется следов? Если отследят путь до моего комма, меня крокодилам скормят.

Судя по голосу, Фитц был в полном нервном раздрае: от его обворожительных интонаций ничего не осталось.

– Уж ты выкрутишься. Ты у нас любимая жена, он тебе все простит!

Сэнди прождала под окном, пока не услышала звук закрывающейся двери и затихающие шаги. Тогда она подтянулась, хлопнулась животом на подоконник и осторожно заглянула в комнату, самую малость отодвинув тяжелую штору. В комнате было пусто. Комм-пульт мигал затухающей цепочкой огоньков, собираясь отправиться в сон.

Как завороженная, Сэнди подошла к нему. Выпуклые мягкие кнопки, силиконовая резина и биогель… Погибель для блестящих новеньких ногтей. Девушки умудряются и с такими длинными работать за клавиатурой, была бы привычка, но у бравой наемницы такой было взяться просто неоткуда. Слезы брызнули из глаз, когда она потянулась к маникюрным ножницам и… и сделала это. 

Взломать гражданский комм для офицера связи — плевое дело. Отследить по логам скачанную информацию и снять еще копию, а потом убрать следы взлома – тоже. Сэнди скрылась с места преступления тихо и незаметно, унося с собой кубик с данными и все обрезки шикарного маникюра.

***

Майлз прошелся по комнате, растирая лицо ладонями. Головная боль отпустила, но желудок намекал, что пока не сдался и еще может себя показать.

– Ну, и что у нас в результате? – вопросил он притихших подчиненных. – Подозрение в убийстве и в краже компрометирующих данных. И труп. И все это каким-то образом связано с нашим нанимателем. 

Подчиненные осторожно закивали.

– Кстати, зачем нас сюда вызвали, спрошу я себя. Нет, лучше спрошу Бела! Капитан Торн, напомните мне, когда мы собираемся вывозить с планеты, э-э, подозреваемого?

Бел прочистил горло: 

– С Фитцем, то есть с досточтимым Орфано, я говорил час назад. Завтра утром они с шейхом разведутся, и по местным традициям ему тут же придется покинуть дом. Тогда мы отправимся в космопорт. Туда Фитц полетит на своем флайере. Кроме флайера, груза у него немного, всего-то штук шесть чемоданов.

– Это все, что ты можешь сообщить? – сухо осведомился Майлз.

– А что еще? – обиделся Бел. – Про труп-то я понятия не имел!

Майлз еще раз прошелся по комнате. 

– Итак, мы рискуем встрять в совершенно дурную историю, не имея ресурсов и шансов на управление ситуацией. Следовательно, нам нужна информация! Больше информации!

Наемники при этих словах воспряли духом. Ничего обнадеживающего Майлз не сказал, но зато как он это сказал! В лучших традициях адмирала Нейсмита: скороговоркой, с протяжным бетанским акцентом, с маниакальным блеском в глазах.

Пришлось разделиться. Таура в компании Майлза отправились осматривать труп в служебный туннель. Сэнди распаковала чемодан с новейшей бетанской электроникой и занялась своим хакерским делом: настроила в комнате «конус тишины», подключилась к местной сети и ушла в работу. А Елена с Белом пошли пригласить досточтимого Фитца на приватную беседу, причем с наказом не стесняться в средствах, если тот не согласится сам.

Таура раскатала труп из коврика; Майлз с отвращением вздохнул, надел перчатки и принялся его исследовать. На куртке охранника обнаружились чешуйки золотой краски, на теле – синяки и переломы, но больше ничего примечательного. 

Вопрос, куда прятать труп, нелегок, особенно на чужой территории. Майлз тихонько посоветовался с Таурой, и они приняли решение. Труп обернули в пленку и упаковали в чехол для одежды, принесенный ими с собой. Пока в гараже Майлз неспешной походкой бездельника отправился отвлекать охранника, Таура, применяя свое умение видеть в инфракрасном свете, проложила маршрут от двери к драгоценному флайеру через слепые зоны камер. Подцепив налакированным когтем замок багажника, она сгрузила туда покойного Мурха и отряхнула руки. 

Когда они вернулись в комнаты Майлза, то их там ждал досточтимый герм Фитц, надежно привязанный к стулу. Заодно Елена без сожалений заклеила ему рот липкой лентой.

– Прошу меня извинить за доставленные неудобства, – начал Майлз с банальной фразы. – Но время работает против нас, а потому давайте поговорим без эмоций и по существу. Вы согласны?

Герм закивал, и Елена сняла ленту. Увы, он тут же заорал, начал сыпать угрозами, поминая имя хозяина дома. Елена меланхолично вернула ленту на место. Майлз был терпелив и предложил попробовать еще раз, но и вторая попытка вышла неудачной. Только фаст-пента, извлеченная Сэнди из того же чемоданчика, развязала язык несговорчивому бетанцу. 

Первые вопросы сюрпризов не принесли. Да, это был действительно Фитц Орфано, бетанская звезда, ученый-лингвист, сценарист и ведущий развлекательных программ, прибывший на Лайрубу… по чьему заданию?

– На Лайрубу я приехал по приглашению шейха, совершенно добровольно и без принуждения, – сообщил герм многословно, как и положено под фаст-пентой. 

Нет, к шейху он не испытывает никаких враждебных чувств. Нет, он не собирался его грабить, ни в коем случае!

– А как же похищенные файлы? – не утерпела Сэнди. 

– Да ла-адно, – герм широко улыбнулся ей. – Не похищенные, лапочка, а скопированные. Честно-честно. И там нет совсем ничего важного. Просто банальный секс и ничего, кроме секса. Ты же цивилизованная женщина и понимаешь…

Майлзу показалось, что герм даже не оправдывается, но искренне считает это безобидной шалостью.

– Но зачем вам личные… э-э, интимные файлы шейха? Как вы намерены их использовать? – подобрал следующий вопрос Майлз.

– Самым правильным образом! На их основе я сделаю шикарный сценарий для Сферы. Наложница султана — это вечная тема. Я сделаю это модным жанром, тысяча и одна ночь в гареме, роскошь, оргии, наложницы, тропические рыбы и медовый массаж с облизыванием — это будет хит сезона! 

– Охранник шейха препятствовал вам в этом? 

Герм опешил, чуть не сбив ритм допроса:

– Почему охранник? Мне не мешали ни охранники, ни слуги, ни наложницы, ни повара, ни дрессировщик крокодилов… 

Пришлось показать бедняге размазанный снимок Мурха. Эффект оказался внезапный – Фитц расплакался: 

– Он сам, он все сам! Этот непорядочный человек все время отирался возле моего флайера, и, наконец, я поймал его на попытке вскрыть встроенный в днище флайера сейф! То есть как поймал… я не видел, что он забрался под машину, хотел взломать сигнализацию. О, этот жуткий звук, когда я тронул флайер с места, он будет мне сниться по ночам! Я не виноват, он сам, я не хотел!

Герм расплакался и начал снова и снова бессвязно рассказывать, как трудно ему здесь живется, как его все его ненавидят, как он страдает и как он совсем нечаянно, совсем случайно задавил человека. А еще его хотят отравить, и ему приходится все блюда посыпать универсальным нейтрализатором, от которого у него болит желудок! И шейх, похоже, стал охладевать, изменяет направо и налево с гаремом, а говорил ведь, когда звал в супруги, что звезду с неба достанет. И бедняга Фитц мечтает прямо завтра разорвать их отношения и уехать на Бету.

В этом многословном потоке откровений Майлз больше не услышал ничего нового, какие бы вопросы ни задавал. Пришлось сдаться и ввести антидот. 

Очухавшийся Фитц был устал и подавлен; он даже не стал громко возмущаться, услышав ультиматум: либо он завтра утром объявляет о разводе и уезжает, либо Майлз все выложит шейху, включая труп охранника. И герму придется объяснять происшедшее, причем не обязательно под таким гуманным средством воздействия, как фаст-пента.

***

Утром Фитц Орфано не подвел. Традиционный лайрубский развод был устроен просто и изящно: если какая-нибудь глупышка хотела уйти от своего великолепного и щедрого мужа, ей достаточно было произнести при свидетелях, что она возвращает ему брачную клятву. Она вольна будет покинуть его сразу – но, как гласил закон, исключительно в том, в чем в эту минуту будет.

Герм предусмотрительно выкатил во двор золотой флайер, посадил бусинную мини-ящерицу в декольте, погрузил свои чемоданы и встал на подножку машины. Команда Майлза приготовилась. Все жены и домочадцы вышли на шум, и на ступенях дворца появился сам шейх. 

Громким и отчетливым голосом, накрывавшим весь внутренний двор, Фитц произнес положенные слова. Конец его речи перекрыл восторженный визг жен шейха. Сам шейх покачал головой, разочарованно, но торжественно развел руками и молча удалился.

Сверкающий, как золотой слиток из Казначейства, флайер взмыл в воздух. Команда Майлза стартовала вслед за ним в минивэне. Они взяли курс на космопорт. Елена сидела за штурвалом, Сэнди с сожалением рассматривала руины маникюра, Таура с увлечением пялилась в окно на морскую гладь, а Бел обнял Майлза за плечи и лукаво спросил:

– А я все еще твоя любимая жена, мой повелитель?

– Да, дорогая, – чинно ответил Майлз. – До того самого момента, когда мы поднимемся на борт «Ариэля».

– А я? – гулким шепотом спросила Таура. 

– Ты тоже моя любимая жена, – так же серьезно и благоразумно ответил Майлз. – Особенно если придумаешь, как нам быть с трупом. Не будет ли у нас проблемы при погрузке флайера?

– Нет, адмирал… то есть муженек. Я ведь проявила инициативу, как ты и велел, – Таура покосилась на комм. – Пять, четыре, три, два, сейчас! 

И с большой высоты в бирюзовое море полетел труп в чехле для одежды и один из шести чемоданов достопочтенного герма. 

– Очень надеюсь, что в чемодане не было ничего ценного, а то он будет ныть всю дорогу до Беты, – заметила Сэнди. – Потому что я рассчитываю на совсем другое времяпрепровождение!


End file.
